La eterna perdedora
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Una vez más ese sentimiento, una vez más esa tristeza, ese profundo dolor en su pecho. Otra sonrisa perdida, otro fantasma de amor arrancado de su ser. Nunca dejaría de perder. Nunca comenzaría a ganar. Pero ese hombre le había dejado algo muy importante, algo que defender con la vida: una nueva ilusión. Tsunade centric.


Hola :D después de ver a mi querido Ero-sennin morir, no he podido resistirme a escribir algo acerca de su muerte desde el punto de vista de alguien que lo quería mucho: Tsunade.

Me da igual lo que digan, yo veo mucho amor y del verdadero entre ellos, no creo que Jiraiya solo la quisiera por su cuerpazo, estoy segura que llevaba toda la vida enamorado de ella al igual que creo que ella también le correspondía pero tenía miedo a hacerlo.

De cualquier modo, este one shot es un Tsunade centric realmente, trata mucho más que la muerte de Jiraiya, de muchos mas sentimientos de una mujer que aunque aparentemente sea ruda y de miedo todos sabemos es muy dulce en el fondo.

A mi Tsunade me encanta, es una mujer que ha sufrido muchísimo y aun así sigue adelante, es fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, pero nunca se rinde.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama (sama solo si no la sigue liando ¬¬)

* * *

_"Sabes, me duele ver cómo has guardado los recuerdos y pensamientos de tus fallecidos queridos en esos pechos gigantes tuyos. Y esos números solo van a seguir creciendo."_

_"Deberías apostar que voy a morir. Conociendo tu suerte, definitivamente perderás. Y después si vuelvo con vida... ¡Solo bromeo! ¡Solo bromeo!"_

Jiraiya a Tsunade Cap 126

* * *

**La eterna perdedora**

Lo conocía, sabía de sobras el apodo que le tenían, aquel apodo por el que la conocían incluso más que por el hecho de ser uno de los grandes Sannin de Konoha. Pero era algo que o le importaba, "la eterna perdedora" era solo un nombre que efectivamente la definía. Le encantaba apostar, pero siempre perdía. Eso era ya lo común, lo normal, la rutina, tanto que si alguna vez ganaba solo significaba un mal presagio. Podría aprovechar y decir que por eso apostaba, para si ganaba estar prevenida de que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no lo hacía, a Tsunade poco o nada le importaban las criticas, ella jugaba y apostaba por que le gustaba, igual que emborracharse por placer.

Eso era lo que ella espetaba, eso era lo que ella se forzaba a creer. No quería decir, ni quería saber que apostaba una y otra vez para ver si podía ganar a la amarga infortuna que la perseguía. No quería aceptar, no quería ver, que bebía para olvidar, para fundirse en los efectos del alcohol y huir de su triste realidad. Porque ella era fuerte y bella, no era débil por dentro y mayor en edad, ella era alegre y valiente, no se sentía triste y con miedo a la vida, ella era una Sannin orgullosa de su Villa y dispuesta a defenderla, no era una pobre mujer que al mirar a Konoha solo sentía dolor.

Se engañaba día a día y disfrutaba haciéndolo. No quería aceptar que Konoha solo le recordaba a los dos hombres que más amó y que le fueron arrebatados de su lado por el duro destino de un ninja: luchar por su Villa.

No quería reconocer que tenía miedo a ser Hokage y no ser tan increíble como sus predecesores, tenía miedo a pensar en Dan y Nawaki al entrar en esa torre donde dirigía a toda una Villa.

Parecía valiente y decidida, pero por dentro era un mar de inseguridades, parecía borde y dura, pero solo era una mujer llena de amor y bondad. Pero a veces solo puedes engañarte a ti mismo y a aquellos que no te conocen o que solo creen hacerlo. Eso pretendía ella, al igual que sabía que existía alguien que conocía cada parte de su ser, cada miedo de su alma, ese pervertido de pelo blanco que siempre estuvo a su lado. Ese hombre que siempre la apoyó y comprendió sin recibir nada a cambio.

Ese hombre que le devolvió la esperanza en la vida al llevarle a ese rubio hiperactivo de doce años que proclamaba que sería Hokage algún día. Ese niño que tanto le recordaba a los dos hombres que más amó. Ese niño que le demostró que su sueño era lo que le hacía luchar y seguir adelante. Ese niño que la defendió aun a costa de su propia seguridad, ese niño que la hizo luchar una vez más, ese niño por el que superó su miedo a la sangre, ese niño en el que decidió creer y luchar por él.

Ese niño le había devuelto a la vida, con solo doce años le había enseñado que por más que se sufra hay que seguir, que por más lágrimas que caigan más hay que luchar por esbozar una sonrisa, ese niño que hizo que una vez más el colgante de su difunto abuelo abandonara la frialdad de su pecho vacío y se depositara sobre uno lleno de ardiente pasión, fuerza y sueños. Ese niño que ganó nuevamente su cariño y ansias de verlo cumplir su sueño aun cuando había prometido que no volvería a creer en nadie que dijera "Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage". Sí, ese niño existía, ese niño le hizo ver que si su hermano y amado no habían conseguido ser Hokages, ella lo conseguiría por ellos, ella lideraría Konoha y defendería a sus habitantes como ellos ansiaban, ella haría que sus sueños se cumplieran a través de su persona.

Todo gracias a un niño, pero un niño que había sido llevado por un hombre, un hombre que años atrás había enseñado al padre de ese niño, un hombre que muchos años atrás había sido igual de alegre, torpe e idiota que ese niño, un hombre al cual al mirarlo aun veía en su rostro y sonrisa el niño que fue en antaño. Un hombre que siempre la cuidó y amó. Un hombre cuyo nombre era por todos conocido.

Jiraiya

Si le preguntaran las veces que le había pegado a ese hombre no podría recordar el número, como tampoco podría olvidar la cantidad de veces que lo había rechazado, y aun así, y tras muchos años ese hombre seguía ahí, amándola y cuidándola como siempre. A veces pensaba que era demasiado tonto, que ella nunca dejaría que la trataran tan mal, y sin embargo ahí seguía; año tras año, día tras día, segundo tras segundo.

Ahí seguía y sin que lo reconociera, ahí seguía siendo el pilar que sostenía su desbastada vida. Pero Tsunade siempre se mentía a sí misma y con él no era una excepción. Se limitaba a llamarlo idiota y pervertido, aun cuando él era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, aun cuando él le había presentado a ese niño al que entregó el colgante de su abuelo, a ese niño que le devolvió las fuerzas y las ganas de luchar. Una vez más ese hombre había hecho algo por ella que no se podía pagar de ninguna manera, le había devuelto la ilusión, los sueños y las ganas de vivir.

Ese Hombre no cambiaría, siempre fue así y nunca dejaría de serlo. Ese hombre era el mismo niño que le había llamado pecho plano y se le había declarado en incontables ocasiones. Jiraiya seguía siendo el más idiota e inocente de los Legendarios Sannin.

Lo rechazaba una y otra vez, repetía una y otra vez que los únicos hombres en su vida habían sido su hermano Nawaki y su novio Dan. Ellos habían muerto físicamente pero seguían ocupando su corazón, sin dejar espacio para nadie más. Eso se repetía, eso se creía y una vez más, mentía. Mentía al no mostrar felicidad cada vez que veía al hombre con el pelo blanco aparecer, mentía al hablarle desinteresadamente, mentía al no reconocer que él era ahora su único pilar. No sabía cuando había sido o si llevaba toda la vida sintiéndolo, no sabía cuando esa profunda amistad había dado paso al amor.

No sabía cuando había empezado a sufrir tras largos periodos sin verlo, ni cuando había empezado a necesitar sus sonrisas. No sabía y no quería saber. Solo sabía una cosa, ella lo mataría. Si volvía a amar, esa persona le sería arrancada de su lado cruelmente, esa persona no volvería a sonreírle ni a quererla. Esa persona moriría y no estaba dispuesta a ello. No quería volver a sufrir, no quería volver a sentir culpa, no quería volver a amar.

No, no a ese hombre, a ese niño que tanto la molestaba de joven, no a ese hombre pervertido que solo buscaba en otras mujeres, en otras personas, lo que ella no podía darle. No a ese hombre que tanto la amaba. No, no quería perderlo y si eso significaba mentir y mentirse lo haría, lo llamaría pervertido y lo golpearía, pero con ello lo protegería de la muerte, de ella, de su amarga vida, de su nefasta suerte.

Por eso sus lagrimas cayeron al verlo partir solo, completamente solo en busca del líder de Akatsuki, por eso dejó de mentirse a sí misma y dejó a sus lagrimas caer al ver al hombre al que amaba con un billete solamente de ida y una sonrisa y determinación como único equipaje. El único pilar que sostenía su vida se alejaba paso a paso para no volver jamás, y con cada paso notaba caer y desmoronarse su interior, su persona, su alma. Porque su único pilar se iba y ella caía sin ese punto de apoyo aferrándose a su última y más importante apuesta: que él moriría. Era "La eterna perdedora", perdería la apuesta y ese hombre volvería con sus ranas, su sake, sus libros eróticos y sus sonrisas.

Pero no. La eterna perdedora volvía a perder, no la apuesta, si no su vida, sus ganas de seguir, su pilar y el hombre al que amaba. Porque una vez más su nefasta suerte le había sonreído, haciéndole ganar por una vez la apuesta. La única apuesta que deseaba perder, la única vez que iba a alegrarse de ser la eterna perdedora, mas no se había dado cuenta que ese apodo no se ajustaba a sus apuestas si no a su corazón, era la eterna perdedora pues siempre perdía a quien amaba.

Las lágrimas caían mientras maldecía su suerte, quizás tendría que haberle parado, quizás tendría que haberle gritado el "te amo" que desde hace años su corazón gritaba al verlo, quizás tendría que haberlo aceptado y no rechazado la última vez. Pero los "quizás" se los llevaba el viento así como a su sonrisa.

Una vez más un hombre al que amaba había partido y nada le quedaba ¿o quizás si?

Ese hombre no solo le había regalado su amor, su comprensión y su ayuda, no, le había regalado algo muy importante: las ganas de vivir, la ilusión, los sueños, y se los había reglado envueltos en un niño con nombre y apellidos, en un niño que paso a paso se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre.

Naruto Uzumaki

Ese niño que la llamaba vieja, ese niño que con su sonrisa iluminaba el corazón de cualquiera sanándolo al instante. Ese niño que lloraría la partida de su maestro, pero que se levantaría y lucharía por él, por hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Ese niño que ahora mismo tendría sobre su pecho el colgante que perteneció a su abuelo y una vez a Dan y Nawaki.

Sí, Jiraiya la amaba y por ello e había devuelto con Naruto las ganas de vivir y la esperanza, como había sido tan tonta de no darse cuenta que Jiraiya no la había dejado sola, que le había dejado a alguien sumamente importante para ambos, aquel que sonriendo y sin dejar de luchar y comer ramen se alzaría como sexto Hokage, aquel que lucía con orgullo en su pecho el colgante que solo ella parecía poder portar sin atraer a la muerte.

Pero Naruto Uzumaki seguía ahí, burlaría a la muerte que perseguía ese colgante con mil clones de sombras, reiría con su alegre sonrisa hasta el fin, la llamaría vieja con su incansable ttebayo tras cada frase, lucharía por Konoha como Rokudaime.

Se había mentido al decir que en su corazón solo se hallaban Dan y Nawaki, porque estos hacía tiempo que habían dejado espacio en su corazón para dos más, cada uno en el mismo papel: Dan compartiría con Jiraiya el amor profundo y verdadero que ella les profesaba como mujer, y Nawaki y Naruto se quejarían juntos de sus regaños y sus arrumacos cariñosos. Los cuatro residían en su corazón compartiendo su amor y a los cuatro amaría hasta su último aliento y mucho más allá de este.

Porque había estado ciega al creer en ese hombre de pelo blanco como su único y ultimo pilar. Pues en la sombra de ese gran pilar que era Jiraiya se encontraba un pequeño e inquieto pilar llamado Naruto que luchaba día a día por crecer y avanzar, hasta el día en que ese pilar sería tan grande que elevaría todo su destruido ser y lo recompondría con solo una sonrisa y su cara grabada en piedra.

La muerte le había arrancado a tres de sus amados hombres, pero uno seguía ahí, luchando, avanzando, creciendo, cayendo y levantándose más fuerte tras cada caída. Y ella estaría ahí para defenderlo, para cuidarlo, para apoyarlo.

Ella defendería con fuerza ese apodo que le habían otorgado, si, sería la "eterna perdedora" pero de ese apodo solo cogería el "eterna" porque eso era lo que ella era, una eterna perdedora, pero también una eterna luchadora y lucharía así eternamente por proteger a ese niño y al sueño de este.

Porque lucharía eternamente por Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Lucharía, una vez más, a través del dolor y de las lágrimas, por sus amores Dan y Jiraiya y por sus niños Nawaki y Naruto siempre…

Eternamente.

* * *

Snif, snif... ¿por que tuviste que morir Ero-sennin?

Escribiendo siempre escucho música, no soy de las que recomienda una canción mientras lee el fic, pero esta vez diré que estaba escuchando Sakura de Ikimono Gakari y la verdad es que una canción preciosa y en algunas partes me ha recordado algo a Tsunade y Jiraiya, si no sabéis quienes son Ikimono Gakari, son el grupo que canta los opening de Naruto Shippuden: Blue Bird y Hotaru no hikari.

Recomiendo escuchar esas tres canciones de ese grupo porque son simplemente preciosas.

No he podido evitar poner las frases que le dice Jiraiya en ese capitulo, es tan triste y bonito, sobretodo esa insinuación en la segundo que Tsunade no se molesta en rechazar... T_T


End file.
